


A New Path

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cults, Blowjobs, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham had been a leader of his community The Way, for nearly three years now, helping enlighten new disciples to his flock as they came for his wisdom and honesty about what made them stronger and helped expand their horizons.</p><p>There were several of those among his disciples who wanted an open spot in his bed, though he had no feeling for them the community was the only thing that excited him. No one that had ever made him want those kinds of relations.</p><p>Until Hannibal Lecter, the leader of a different sect who he begins a correspondence with that leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Path

Will Graham was a leader.

He had been a leader of his community The Way, for nearly three years now, helping enlighten new disciples to his flock as they came for his wisdom and honesty about what made them stronger and helped expand their horizons.

There were several of those among his disciples who wanted an open spot in his bed, though he had no feeling for them the community was the only thing that excited him. No one that had ever made him want those kinds of relations.

Until Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal was a leader of a rival community, nearly fifty miles from his own with the name Protas, preaching a hellish speech of mind altering and freeing your inner beast. There were rumors that he was a cannibal, though there had never been someone on the inside to prove the claims.

That is what made the first letter all that more intriguing, a simple letter of inquiry of his community at large and asking after his views on the strength of the mind. They begin a correspondence that lasts months, sharing thoughts and feeling back and forth between them until Will invites him to visit.

His inner circle is angered at his betrayal, speaking of a trap that Will does not want to let himself believe. The minute Hannibal and his entourage enter The Way he feels a chill in the air that makes it all that much more believable that this is a trap. That is until they meet eyes and Will is floored by the hunger echoed back at him. 

“Hello, Will.”

Will smiles, letting out a breath. “Hello, Hannibal.”

Hannibal walked to him, Will’s guard moving in before he could. Will ignored Beverly and stepped aside to take Hannibal’s hand in greeting.

“It is a pleasure to see you in the flesh, Mr. Graham,” Hannibal said, his eyes still burning into Will as they stared.

Will swallowed, nodding, “I…it feels like we’ve been talking for so long that this is only a formality.”

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, it does doesn’t it? Francis, Tobias, stand down,” he said to his guard.

Will looked at Beverly, who seemed still angry and at Jack whose eyes narrowed at their guest.

“Come, I’ll show you the greenhouse I was speaking of.”

He walked with Hannibal, their guards not far behind though he knew there were many more guards on the outskirts around them.

“You have a detailed setup, Mr. Graham, I can feel many eyes on me as we walk.”

Will smiled, feeling a blush on his cheeks, “I always worry for my people, there have been…incidents where family members try to take them from the community or the police have attempted to take them. I’m not an extremist; I would never attack anyone without provocation.”

“That is a good dictum to live by, Mr. Graham, though you never know who could attack at a given moment.”

Will frowned as they entered the greenhouse, seeing the different planted vegetables and fruits growing. His people working them always made him smile. “Hello, everyone! We have a guest!”

Those that were newer seemed easiest to smile, the older disciples glared as they passed.

“You have gotten their loyalty, I can see in their eyes how they wish to kill me,” Hannibal said, leaning in closely to his ear.

Will shivered, “Nothing will happen to you while you’re here.”

“You have such faith in my good intentions?”

Will looked at him, swallowing before he confessed, “Someone who could speak so eloquently about the human mind and feelings, who gave so much of himself in his words to a stranger would feel  
rude attacking the same person on first meeting.”

Hannibal laughed, nodding as they left the greenhouse, “How you seem to know me, Mr. Graham, all from some letters and barely having met me.”

Will said, “Will, you…you called me Will when you arrived, it is safe to use it still.”

Hannibal’s eyes seemed to soften, “Will, it is a pleasure to meet you already. Your picture does not do you justice.”

Will blushed once more as they entered the main house, feeling ridiculous for falling for such trite words. This man could be here to kill him in his sleep and his people as well, but he was falling into a trap of compliments like an infatuated teenager.

“We have set lunch up for us in my office space, your people…” Will started to say, feeling like he was falling over himself.

“Alone?” Hannibal asked, still staring into Will so deeply.

“Just the two of us and our guard,” Will admitted.

Hannibal’s hand touched his arm and Will tried not to shiver, “I would prefer it that way.”

Will felt judging eyes on him as they entered his office, knowing that Beverly would ream him out for this later and Jack already had been against it.

The table looked almost too small and intimate though the chairs were across from each other and not beside. Hannibal sat across from him, his face showing his distaste at the food.

“You’re a meat eater, I’ve heard,” Will said with a smile, picking up his sandwich and biting into it.

Hannibal stared at the food before one of his people came by and cut off a piece before he ate. Will tried not to feel offended, as he would have done the same.

“Yes, by and large,” Hannibal admitted, taking a small bite and looking surprised at the taste.

“You make your own food.”

Hannibal nodded, eating with much more enthusiasm than before, “Naturally, I can not trust others with my life at every turn. I am sure you feel the same.”

Will nodded, taking a sip of the lemonade provided. “That’s what my guard is for, only trusted disciples. My inner circle is like a family.”

Hannibal waited for another guard to taste his drink, a few moments later taking a sip.

“I was under the impression it was easier to remain impassive in leadership.”

Will frowned, “If you do not treat people with feeling, you turn into the monster the world thinks you are.”

Hannibal smiled, “And if you are already that monster?”

Will admitted, “Then you fall deeper into animal like behavior, I suppose.”

Hannibal ate the remainder of his food, licking his lips at the finish as he took another drink. “Giving in to our instincts can be liberating, animal like behavior is not always a bad thing.”

Will glared, “So killing for sport, taking food when it pleases us, and fucking like bunnies is the dictum you live by?”

Hannibal grinned, “Is that so hard to fathom for the wholesome leader of The Way?”

Will blushed, “I don’t see the reasoning behind it.”

Hannibal’s eyes seemed to burn into him even after he looked away.

“I would love to teach you.”

Will shivered without even being touched, “I…believe you were here for reasons other than attempting to corrupt me.”

Hannibal laughed, “You are so sure?”

Will looked at him again, still uneasy as he admitted, “You spoke of wanting to know my way more intimately, if that was only to get into my bed you may as well leave the same way you arrived cold  
and with only your guards to touch you.”

Hannibal’s smile was less warm, but still there.

“You are tougher than you seem, Will.”

“Mr. Graham, I think it’s better that you call me Mr. Graham.”

Hannibal drank the remainder of his lemonade, smile gone, “You may still call me Hannibal, though you have not yet done so since my arrival.”

“I don’t think it’s wise,” Will said, moving to stand though Hannibal’s leg stepped on his foot hard stopping him.

“You intrigue me more than I thought you would,” Hannibal admitted, Will feeling fear suddenly but not alerting his guard.

“You are not as interesting as thought you were,” Will spat, “A hedonist who only looks to corrupt my community is not someone I need behind our walls.”

Hannibal laughed, “You will not be able to think me anything but interesting before I leave, Will. I promise you that.”

Will couldn’t help but smile, “You are so sure?”

Hannibal’s foot moved up his leg and he shivered as it relaxed him more than it should.

“Yes, I very much am.”

Will swallowed and said, “Leave us,” to the room.

“Sir,” Jack started to protest, but Will’s glare stopped him.

“Did I stutter?”

He felt more powerful than he had ever before as they left, and Hannibal said something in another language making his guards leave as well.

When the room was empty he asked, “Why are you really here?”

Hannibal’s leg moved higher on his own and Will felt his breath catch as the other man admitted, “When I saw your picture, my people spoke of the incorruptible leader who was untouched by anyone around him and when I read your words they excited me more than any sensual hand could have ever done. I wanted to know you, Will Graham. Taste your skin and words against my mouth.”

Will swallowed, “I…”

Hannibal reached across the table, touching Will’s cheek. “I also wanted to corrupt you, take you into me and make you give in to your animal instincts. You spoke of your mind like a sponge, and I wanted to be the water you soaked in.”

Will laughed, “That’s the worst…”

Hannibal touched his lips and Will licked his finger, “You cannot tell me my words do not excite you.”

Will shivered, “If we fuck, I will not let you inside me.”

Hannibal smiled, “Dictating terms already, Leader Graham? There are other ways for me to be inside of you and we do not have to fuck to do them.”

Will let out a breath, “Do you think you’re that irresistible that I can’t help but let your words penetrate me before your cock does?”

Hannibal seemed pleased by the response. “They already have.”

Will licked his lips, “I…”

“I would get on my knees now, if you would allow it,” Hannibal said, making Will swallow what he would have said.

“The guards,” Will said, his cheeks flushed, “They…”

“Do you trust me, Will?”

“I told you to call me Mr. Graham,” Will said, his chest heaving from the effort not to get down on his knees himself.

Hannibal stood, walking over to Will’s chair as he stood beside him. He touched Will’s hair and delighted in his shiver, “You have been taken before, I suppose? Or taken others?”

Will glared, “I am not a virgin you’re corrupting, if that’s why you want me at all.”

Hannibal leaned in to smell his hair, making Will sigh, “Not at all, there are other ways to corrupt you that do not involve fucking. I feel I have already begun to tear away at your innocence.”

Will moved his chair back as Hannibal knelt down, undoing his belt and caressing his jean covered thighs. He said nothing, lifting his hips as Hannibal exposed his cock, panting and biting his lip to keep from crying out at the first touch.

“Beautiful, just as I knew you would be.”

He touched him with such reverence Will felt like he was being worshiped, biting back a moan as Hannibal took hold of his hardness. “Please,” he begged, and Hannibal smiled.

“Please, what, Mr. Graham?”

“Will, I…call me Will,” Will sighed, “Please, I want…”

Hannibal leaned in and licked at his length, Will moaned out loud at the first touch of his tongue and almost coming from that alone. He had not been touched sexually in such a long time save for his own hand. He felt tears in his eyes as Hannibal began to suck at the tip of him teasing even as his eyes never looked away from Will’s reaction.

“Please, Hannibal, I….”

He took Will in slowly, his tongue circling him as if he were the start of a long feast, Will moved his hips up and whined when Hannibal pulled back and said, “You can fuck my mouth, Will, I would prefer to feel your force inside of me.”

Will almost came at the words alone, nodding as Hannibal took him in once more as he began to do just that, move as Hannibal let him take control and when he came, Hannibal clamped his mouth closed to taste every last drop, Will groaning just as the door opened behind them and he saw Beverly’s blush as the door closed again.

“You…you knew they would come inside…” he said breathlessly, smiling.

Hannibal pulled off of him, touching Will’s overly sensitive cock as he grinned, “They would not be good guards if they did not come when their leader was moaning, would they?”

Will laughed, leaning his head back as Hannibal put him back to order, closing his pants as he stayed knelt at Will’s side. Will touched his face, “You are bad for me, I knew the moment you walked inside of the gate.”

Hannibal leaned into his touch, “Yet you did not turn me away.”

Will sighed, “I couldn’t. I…wanted to know why.”

Hannibal smiled, “I would teach you, change you, make you what you crave.”

Will swallowed, “What’s wrong with just being me?”

“There is no need to be alone, Will. I am perfectly happy to kneel at your feet and whisper truth into your ear.”

Will frowned, “I don’t believe you.”

Hannibal stood up, sighing deeply as he stood in front of Will, the outline of his hard cock obvious as Will stared. He took Will’s hand and put it on his hardness, Will shivering at the touch, “I will walk out of this room right now without even being touched more than this, Leader Graham. The sight of you losing yourself to pleasure will be enough to get me through till our next meeting.”

Will stroked him harder as he confessed, “I want to see.”

Hannibal licked his lips, “Expose me, if you like.”

Will’s hands shook as he did just that, staring at Hannibal’s cock before he touched it, “I’ve…I don’t know if…”

Hannibal moved his chin up with two fingers, “I would never force change in you, Will, I promise you that.”

Will took Hannibal’s cock to his lips, sucking gently at first until he started to move his hand. Will moaned as he started to lick at Hannibal’s length and looked up as Hannibal put a hand to his hair.

“You are magnificent, look at you,” Hannibal praised, Will sucking harder until he tasted precome on his tongue.

“Your mouth is an addiction I can find myself craving,” Hannibal groaned, “Please do not…stop.”

When he came on Will’s tongue, Will sputtered, unused to the act. Hannibal’s passion leaked across Will’s chin as he fought to swallow. He moved back, knowing Will would choke to please him. 

Hannibal touched the cum on Will’s chin, moving it to Will’s lips as the other man sucked in Hannibal’s finger. “See, I told you I would be inside of you.”

Will’s cheeks were red and he smiled, “That was not fucking to you?”

“When we’re fucking, Will, I trust you would know it. That was only a preview.”

Will swallowed, “I…I don’t want you leave.”

Hannibal touched his head once more, handing Will the napkin from the table to clean himself. “I believe it is wiser for me to go, your people do not yet trust me.Though I will spend the night here.”

Will swallowed, “There is an open room next to mine.”

Hannibal smiled, “I would demand nothing else.”

Hannibal, true to his word, stayed the evening.

They spent the afternoon exploring the community. Will had wanted to show the other leader the extensive teaching facility they had built in such a short time. As they were heading for an early dinner  
he noticed the glares still, stepping closer to Hannibal and feeling the other man’s hand brush against his own.

You will anger your people if they fear that you are so easily swayed,” Hannibal said softly, Will turning to stare at him.

“I find myself not caring,” Will said softly, brushing his hand against Hannibal’s deliberately.

Hannibal smiled.

Will wished it weren’t so, but he always dined in the dining hall with the entire community and it would look bad if he did not. He said as much to Hannibal as they headed back the way they’d come. 

“My disciples, as you have said, would be angered if we had a private dinner as we had our private lunch,” Will said, “I apologize if you would like to take your meal alone I could arrange…”

Hannibal shook his head, “I am perfectly capable of dealing with angry people, Will. I would hate to miss spending another meal with you.”

Will blushed, nodding as they entered and sitting at the head of the table almost pulling Hannibal down into the chair beside him. The people around them chattered on and Will had eyes for no one but the man to his left. 

The first sign of the other man’s foot against his own made Will shiver, almost dropping his fork but moving his own slightly in return.

They spent the rest of dinner with their feet pawing against each other under the table. Will knew that Beverly and Jack were both more than likely looking on with disapproval but found himself not caring.

As dinner began winding down Will stood up and said, “I want everyone to formally welcome, Hannibal Lecter to our community. He has become a trusted friend over our shared correspondence the last few months and even over the course of today. I will advise many of you to expect to see more of his presence here in the future.”

There were angry glares at that, directed entirely at Hannibal though they were Will’s own words. Will frowned, sitting down and feeling his speech had the opposite effect of what he’d intended.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I expected them to be more enthusiastic.”

Hannibal smiled, “Loyalty is not bought with words, it is bought with action. I am sure you did not immediately earn their love over the course of a few hours. All it takes is one ally and the rest will fall in line.”

Will glared at him, “I’m not important enough an ally?”

Hannibal shook his head, “No, you are not.”

Will’s expectation was that they would retire to his office after dinner, his entire body humming in anticipation of feeling Hannibal touch him again. He did not care how just that he had just another small touch, though to his disappointment Hannibal said, “I believe I will retire to my bedroom, Will, if you do not mind.”

Will nodded, gesturing to Jack and Beverly who followed them all out of the dining hall towards his own quarters far from there. He stopped before Hannibal’s room and asked softly, “Stay with me?” noticing the warm glint in Hannibal’s eyes at the question.

Hannibal shook his head, “I do not think it would be wise for rumors to start, as I am sure they already have.”

Will frowned, “I don’t care.”

Hannibal held out his hand and Will shook it, “I do.”

Will was astonished when he just walked inside and shut the door, leaving Will alone outside of it with Beverly and Jack.

“Will…”

Will ignored Bev’s reassuring hand and stomped into his own room like a petulant child, slamming it behind him and feeling like a fool.

Of course this is how it would end. Hannibal had only wanted to play him and now he knew that Will was an easy target no doubt he’d go back to his followers to tell of the poor little touch-starved Will  
Graham begging for his dick.

Will punched the wall, grinding his teeth for only a second before he decided he’d had enough. Stomping out of his room he banged on Hannibal’s door and was shocked when Hannibal answered right away with his hanging open. Will pushed his way inside, ignoring Hannibal’s odd stare as he slammed the door behind him.

“Stay with me, godammit!” he yelled, grabbing Hannibal’s shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

He felt Hannibal’s shudder at the touch, moaning as the older man’s arms came around him and backing Will into the closet door. Hannibal pulled his mouth away from Will’s and growled, “You continue to test me, little tempter,” as he licked down Will’s neck, “I was trying to keep appearance for your own sake.”

Will gasped, “I don’t care,” grabbing onto the back of Hannibal’s head. 

He was maneuvered onto the bed, Hannibal peeling off the rest of Will’s clothes with almost too good of an ease, the both of them dressed in their underwear in a very short time.

Will whimpered, “Please, I just…god, just touch me.”

Hannibal did just that, ridding Will of his boxers and then doing the same to himself as he climbed on top of him. He stared down at Will and sighed, “You make it very hard to do the right thing, little tempter.”

Will laughed, “I thought you were all about embracing your inner beast, Leader Lecter.”

Hannibal spit in his hand as he took both of their cocks together, rutting against Will as he grabbed on tightly to bring them closer. “Oh, but I am, Will,” he began moving his hand and Will shouted, “Oh but I am.”

Will groaned, biting at Hannibal’s lips as he panted for breath trying but fumbling to assist him in bringing them off together. It didn’t take long for Will, his cum splaying across Hannibal’s chest. Will pressed Hannibal down, breathless in his pleasure as he eagerly took Hannibal’s hardness into his mouth again.

He’d been dying for the taste all day, tears in his eyes as he relaxed his throat in invitation for Hannibal to fuck his mouth. The other man groaned, “Tempter,” he began moving his hips up, “Oh Will, my beautiful…tempter.”

When Hannibal came, Will choked unable to still take all of it but trying desperately to please the man beneath him. He pulled back, licking at Hannibal’s cock and whispering, “Stay, please, stay with me.”

Hannibal pet his head, “Oh, Will, we’re made for each other aren’t we?”

Will lifted his head, his mouth still pink as he breathed, “Yes. Please, stay with me.”

Hannibal touched Will’s cheek, “How could I refuse such an invitation? There is no way I could leave now.”

Will climbed on top of him, his every nerve worn and contented for the first time in so very long. He laid his head on Hannibal’s chest, “In the morning, will you…”

Hannibal’s hand was in his hair and he began petting him, “Would I?”

Will kissed his chest, “I want to be…I’ve never had someone inside of me before.”

Hannibal laughed and Will looked up, blushing, “What are you laughing at?”

He touched Will’s cheek, “Not the request, Will, never the request,” he lifted his head to kiss Will softly, “Just hours ago, you had said I would never be allowed inside of you.”  
Will blushed harder and laid his head down again on Hannibal, “Things change.”

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it, “I am pleased. Very pleased. I have much to teach you, Will, though you seem to have a knack for temptation already my Little Tempter.”

Will sighed, “I’m not a little kid, I,” he yawned, “I don’t need teaching.”

Hannibal nuzzled Will’s hand as he pulled the blanket over them and said, “You may not need teaching, but you certainly seem to want it.”

Will did not answer and Hannibal looked down to see he was asleep, sighing, “My what a lovely idea this turned out to be. You have pleased me so greatly, Will, I am so glad I did not have to kill you.”

He wiped Will’s cum off his chest, and turned them over, Will on his side and Hannibal at his back before he turned out the light.

The feel of Will Graham in his arms was resplendent; he was so glad that this was working out just the way he’d planned.

Hannibal’s move in would be not at all gradual, Will wanted him and he wanted Will there was no reason for them to pretend otherwise.

He would keep most of his people at his own compound but they had plans to merge even the next morning, as he took Will apart under his tongue and whispered, “My perfect Tempter, look at you so eager for me,” seeing the praise light up the younger leader’s eyes.

“Hannibal,” Will moaned as he went back in for another taste, his tongue tasting Will’s hardness and reveling in his moans for the next few minutes of teasing.

Will panted, “Please, please, oh god,” and when his passion overflowed over Hannibal’s tongue he attempted to swallow it all though some leaked out against his attempts but he licked Will clean, taking fingers to wipe the rest from his chin.

He crawled up Will’s form and stared him down, pressing his lips just behind the younger man’s ear, “Are your words from last night still your own?”

Will nodded, threading his hands through Hannibal’s hair, “Yes, I…please don’t leave. You can bring people here, we can build I just…”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, lifting his face up to look at Will pointedly before commenting, “That will take at least a solid year, we may have to make plans to move to a larger area if we combine.”

Will frowned, “I…I can’t turn away my people.”

Hannibal touched his cheek, “I was not asking you to, I was just explaining.”

Will looked rather despondent at his words. “But I don’t want you to go.”

Hannibal smiled, “We cannot always get what we want, now can we? I do not wish to leave you either, but our duty overtakes our feeling does it not?”

Will swallowed, “I guess.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I will return at my earliest convenience,” he moved to Will’s ear, “Or you can visit my home and meet my people.”

Will shivered, nodding, “That would probably be best, if we want to merge.”

Hannibal laughed, kissing his temple as he said, “I will have to leave this morning.”

Will sighed. “You couldn’t stay longer?”

Hannibal moved away, taking Will’s hand to his cock and seeing the renewed eagerness in the other man’s eyes. “Or I could leave this afternoon.”

Will smiled, turning them so Hannibal was on his back and they spent the remainder of the morning with Will’s mouth around him as he moaned his pleasure and praise.

Will was somewhat petulant when Hannibal and his people headed for his car. Will barely allowed Hannibal to touch him even as he attempted a goodbye.

“Will, do not be childish.”

Will glared. “You said you would stay.”

“I spoke out of turn,” he explained, reaching for Will only to have him step back again, “You know as well as I.”

Will sighed, “Yeah, whatever. Enjoy your ride home, Mr. Lecter.”

He left Hannibal standing there without a proper goodbye and feeling rather angry. When he arrived home to chaos in the form of an attempted “rescue” of one of his followers the next few weeks of keeping his community together made missing Will that much easier to bear.

He got his first letter from Will was a well-written apology followed by an update on the progress of plans for their merging. Hannibal had been so busy with keeping the police away and the morale in his compound high that he had not done more than announce the plans though most were in favor of a change a select few were against it.

He had almost thought Will would be contacting him to call it off completely.

They began a correspondence again, short letters and long, sometimes he would detail all the things he would be doing to Will’s body if he were there. After another two weeks of this, Will wrote with plans to visit and Hannibal immediately said yes.

‘The key is under the mat,’ he wrote at the end of the note hoping to tease.

Will wrote back, ‘I will be expecting to have a key of my own.’

He came to visit less than a month after Hannibal had last seen him, accompanied by his two guards.

Hannibal was more than overjoyed to see him, greeting Will with an open mouthed kiss despite the annoyed look he received from Will’s two guards.

The younger man moaned, clutching onto him as they met and he whispered, “I missed you, I’m sorry,” as Hannibal whispered back, “I understand.”

He showed Will around, most of his people were eager to meet him and they spent the first hour of his arrival getting to know them all.

Will asked after they left the gardens, “It’s very extravagant here, isn’t it? For such, what do you call it, animal nature embracing?”

Hannibal smiled, taking his hand as they moved on, “I prefer comfort.”

Will frowned, “My home…”

“Is not without its charms, Will, and not uncomfortable. I would adjust accordingly to whatever you desired.”

Will said nothing as they went, and as the night chill came he shivered, Hannibal taking off his own jacket to give to him, “Take mine,” he said softly, draping it over Will’s shoulders.

He smiled. “Sorry, I was kinda…overeager to get here.”

Hannibal’s arm came around him, “I am eager to show you my world.”

Will looked away with a laugh, “I’ve dipped my toes in already, I hope you won’t throw too much on me at once.”

He kissed Will’s cheek, “No, I will only show you what you need to see.”

The evening meal was followed by a group meeting, which he was eager to have Will participate in.

Every evening he had the community at large sitting in the main hall for a group meeting. They would each voice their opinions on the current situations and allow free speech.

The first person to speak out against Will was Tobias, and Hannibal knew immediately at his words the man would not survive the evening.

“May I speak, Hannibal?” his guard asked, Will close to Hannibal’s side as he stared the other man down.

“This is free speech, Tobias. So yes.”

“I do not like idea of joining with your current bed partner’s community, and do not appreciate our leader allowing an outsider to lead him around by his dick.”

Will gasped, grabbing Hannibal’s arm as his guard Jack growled, “Now see here!”

Will said, “Stand down, Jack.”

He stood up, glaring at Tobias, “I do not see what your leader’s will and decisions have to do with you, Tobias. Hannibal is your leader, is he not?”

Tobias glared, “Yes, and I do not like the idea of you corrupting our…”

Will laughed, “Corrupting? If any one is corrupting anyone, it’s not me. Again I say, if you do not like it there is the door.”

Hannibal’s hand came to Will’s own, “Will speaks for me as well. Tobias, you are no longer needed here if you use that type of speech in conjunction to one of your leaders.”

Tobias laughed, “Leader! He’s your cocksucker! He’s not…”

Beverly came at him then, hitting him in the face as he attempted to fight against her and when he rushed towards them Hannibal let go of Will’s hand to jump over the table, subduing him instantly to the floor.

He growled, “You are hereby BANISHED from this community.”

Hannibal watched excitement rise up in the eyes of his followers, the words an eager change from the monotony of the day. He saw Tobias’s eyes narrow, “I knew you would do this. But I had to speak my mind.”

Hannibal said, “Will, I think you should leave, as should your people.”

Will frowned, shaking his head, “No, I’m not leaving.”

Tobias laughed as he said, “You do not want your puppy to see what you really do with your banished?”

He saw Beverly and Jack, Will’s guards both look at each other, “Will,” Jack said softly, touching his arm, “We should go.”

Hannibal said, “Francis, please,” and saw his guard go get what he needed before he turned to look at Will again.

“Will, you know what is going to happen.”

Will swallowed, “You really do this.”

Hannibal frowned, “This is my community, my design. You have your own.”

Will let out a breath, “Not like this.”

When Francis came back with the dagger, Will’s eyes widened, “Hannibal?”

He sighed, “I will not have my people speak of you that way.”

“He was just…”

“Kneel,” he said to Tobias who did as he was told.

“I knew you would do this,” he hissed, looking at Will, “Are you sure The Way wants a dose of Protas? Freeing your inner beast but keeping your mouth shut?”

He brought the dagger to Tobias’s neck, “I am sorry you had to see it this way,” he said softly, slicing the knife across Tobias’s neck before letting him fall to the floor.

Hannibal watched Will’s horrified face and handed the knife to Francis as Will stood up.

“I have to…” Will left the room and his guards followed all staring at Hannibal in something akin to triumph. 

Hannibal knew despite his plans to kill Will if things went array that he’d let Will leave. It was only fair to do so, and never speak to him again.

Francis came to his side, leaned in to whisper, “Do you need me to banish them?”

Hannibal frowned, “No.”

He turned to the remainder of his people, “Tobias is no more, he will be stricken from your hearts and minds. If you need to cleanse yourself of his person, you are more than welcome.”

He left the group alone, heading outside to breathe in the night air.

Hannibal heard the sounds of Will’s car leaving, there could be no other as he would not have allowed anyone else to pass through those gates.

Surely It was better this way.

He headed back inside, Tobias’s body gone and the blood having been cleared away as if nothing of consequence had happened in the past few moments. Hannibal felt Francis at his back, heading for  
his own quarters as going anywhere else at this moment would be bad for those around him.

When he leaned back against the closed door, Hannibal let out a breath he hadn’t realized had been held inside.

“I had such high hopes for you,” he said, closing his yes as he embraced the quiet.

The sound of running water made him open his eyes.

Someone was in his bathroom.

He headed for the door at the same time it opened, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of Will wrapped in a towel. The other man stared at him, “Hello.”

“You…I heard the car leave.”

Will smiled, “I sent them away, we needed to speak.”

Hannibal licked his mouth, “Will, you saw me.”

“I see you now.”

“Will…”

Will’s hand came to his cheek and Hannibal shivered, closing his eyes, “If you send me away, I won’t ever come back.”

“Will…”

“You eat them, the bodies.”

Hannibal opened his eyes, “Yes.”

“How many have you killed for turning against the rules?”

Hannibal leaned into his touch, “Too many.”

Will kissed him softly, tenderly, like he was afraid Hannibal would disappear.

“That ends today. Rules are meant to be broken. Rudeness is second nature to people and you know that.”

Hannibal came to him and Will stepped back, taking his hand away.

“Will…”

Will seemed much sterner than he usually was around him, and Hannibal found himself seeing the leader part of Will for the first time. “Tell me you understand that.”

“I do. I do not abide by rudeness.”

He laughed, “It’s a fact of life, but you know as well as I do that people are rude. Fear does not make you a leader. Love. Love makes you a leader.”

Hannibal nodded, “Yes.”

Will smiled, “I have banished people from my community before, never executed, but I understand when the need is upon you it would be hard to not wish to give into.”

Hannibal let out another sigh, “Will, why are you here?”

Will frowned, “You invited me here?”

Hannibal reached out a hand to Will’s torso and was allowed to touch, “Why are you still here?”

Will kissed him once more, hungrily and forcefully. “Because I want to be.”

Hannibal was panting with breath, “My Tempter.”

Will smiled, “Will you bow to me, Leader Hannibal?”

Hannibal knelt at his feet, “Always.”

Will pet his head, “Merge with me.”

Hannibal growled, “Will…”

Will dropped his towel, exposing himself to Hannibal who drank in his beauty.

“You will ask for my opinion before you do something like that again and not send me away. I’m not a child.”

Hannibal nodded, “Yes.”

Will walked around him to the bed, pulling back the blanket and laying down. He smiled.

“Well come on then, Leader Hannibal. Let me show you a new path.”

Hannibal growled, “Tempter, you will not change me.”

Will pulled the shirt over Hannibal’s head, throwing it to the floor and running his hands over his bare chest. “I already have.”


End file.
